Only Eyes For You
by Oozaru-Huntress
Summary: "Trunks ...", I whisper and remember how he looked at me while I held him close. Moments before I took my life. His eyes were so wide open and full of hope. He was so happy in this moment. I could see how much he adores me. Me, the dark prince. Feared by many.


HELLO AGAIN xD

It's been quite a while and I was sick with a really bad case of writers block .

But i'm back

Vegeta, Bulma and everyone else from DBZ belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei

I'm just borrowing them to create romance we'll otherwise never get to witness

(Although Super transformed Vegeta into such a cute Cinammon roll)

Hope you guys like it ^^

* * *

 ** _The Queens POV_**

I gasped in shock as it hit me. A change. A rupture. A realization hitting me with the brutal force of a lightning bolt:

Something happened to you.

I tried to ignore my premonition. Pretended I was just imagining things.

Because I was sure you are okay.

Because someone as strong and experienced as you ... couldn't be defeated. Couldn't be killed so easily.

Yes, I denied the possibility. The posibility that you've been taken away from me.

From us.

It was just not imaginable.

But as Goku approaches me mith a sad glance and ... confesses what happened ... that you, my love, have lost your life in battle ...

Something inside of me is shattered to pieces. I break apart. Sink to my knees.

I don't know how long I am screaming.

It feels like a horrific eternity. The pain is so gruesome. Like being ripped apart.

And I know this pain is our bond.

It has been torn into a million pieces.

* * *

Trunks ...

Our son, our little innocent boy is sitting next to me a few hours later. He just woke up from his slumber. Just heard that his father, his hero died in the battle against demon buu ... and tries to stay strong for my sake and embraces me. He tries so hard not to cry because that's what you taught him. To never show any weakness.

"Dad told me to take care of you ...", he whispers against my shoulder as his small frame shakes from fighting his tears.

He's so strong. So much like you, love.

But he needs you.

I need you.

Why did you do it? Why did you fight buu all alone?

No one wants to tell me. No one even tries to make me understand. Why did you kill those people at the tournament?

Were you under a spell?

Yes. It had to be like that.

Because the Vegeta I know is no murderer anymore. You've changed. You've changed so much.

And ...

I felt your love the moment you died.

That is proof enough to me.

I just have to cling onto that hope.

* * *

As I gaze at the sky my mind is with you.

My memory my only company.

I think of you all the time.

The years we spent together. The hardships we faced and overcame. Even the first time I've seen you on namek when I still feared you.

The only time you ever said you love me after the battle with Cell.

I try to memorize you. Your face I loved to touch all the time. Your black eyes only I knew are in reality dark brown. The scars on your body drawing a path of pain and fear you were able to escape from.

I think of your pride and unbreakable determination that inspired me to keep going. Your deep voice that gave me goosebumbs since the first time I've heard it.

All of this, all of you, I try to memorize, burn into my mind at the very moment my life is taken by buu.

Because I know my destination will be different than yours.

I'll be sent to paradise

You'll go to hell.

But I'll find a way to meet you again, I promise myself. This thought keeps me going as more and more of my friends join me at the gate to heaven. Yamcha, Krillin, Chi-Chi ... even this red demon Dabura. Can you imagine? Enma brought a devil into paradise.

But not you.

Just how many sins have you comitted, love?

* * *

Time is a fleeting shadow in the afterlife. I don't know if it's been minutes or days since I've been killed.

Gohan and Piccolo arrived. Even they were not strong enough to escape Buu.

But the worst nightmare ...

Our boy ... our little Trunks is now in heaven. Trunks and his friend Goten were murdered by Buu. And they were not the only ones. The afterlife was suddenly overrun with new souls.

"Buu destroyed earth ...!", Piccolo suggests and my heart stops. I can't even fathom how many innocent creatures lost their lifes in the last hours.

How many children.

What is going on, I ask myself. Is goku still fighting this creature? But how? And where? He had to be fighting. After all, his soul had not arrived here yet.

All I know for sure is that this place is filled to the brink with souls.

It's so sad.

So devastating.

This place was supposed to be the paradise. Now it's filled with innocent bystanders.

I can't take it anymore.

"Mom ...", the voice of our son reaches out to me. A small hand takes a hold on mine and as my eyes met his I can see you in them. I can see your reflection.

"Stay strong, woman.", he said. "That's what Papa would say now, right? So please ... don't cry."

My eyes are filled with tears as I hold him close.

God, he's so much like you.

* * *

Wha ... What happened? I'm ... I'm back to life!

I can feel my body. My heart beating fast and strong. My hands, my legs are shaking.

What is going on?

I'm at Dende's place. Together with all of our friends that are appearing out of thin air around me.

"We are alive again!", I heard Krillin call out in joy and still don't understand.

Someone saved us and the earth.

Someone called forth the eternal dragon.

We all are confused and yet happy. Because now we knew things are looking up. Trunks is still holding my hand as he suddenly whispers:

"I feel something ..."

* * *

I can hear you.

Your voice echoing inside my heart and mind. It's beautiful sound I feared to never hear again.

And you ask us to raise our hands.

Ask to help create the purest form of energy:

The spirit bomb.

I am so happy. Tears are running down my cheeks as we watch glowing orbs of energy emerging from the ground.

Towards you, my love.

I thank god. Again and again.

I've never been this happy before.

It doesn't matter how or when you were resurrected. Important is, that you're back.

"Papa!", Trunks shouts with raised hands.

"Come back to us!"

Honey ... You heard the boy. You have no idea how much he loves you. How much he adores you.

How much we need you.

* * *

We gave our energy. Almost all of it and listened to Gokus voice as he fired the Spirit Bomb at demon Buu.

We were silent. All of us. Even the kids.

Waiting, hoping that it was over now.

Are you alright my prince?

Did you win?

Closing my eyes I fold my hands to a silent prayer.

* * *

As Goku finally appears, looking tired and dirty, everyone runs towards him. Embraces him with teary eyes and celebrates our victory.

And although I am so happy to see my best friend again ...

I have only eyes for you.

Bruised, exhausted and all alone you stand offside and avoid my gaze with an almost sad look on your face.

You look lost. Almost frail.

My body moves on it's own.

Trunks and I run towards you.

And I can finally embrace you.

"Bulma ...", you whisper and I shoot back 'I love you' over and over again while clinging to you for dear life. And as you finally look at me, show a weak smile, my heart almosts bursts with love for you.

Its like a dream.

We are reunited. Our small, wonferful family is finally complete again.

I'll never let go of you again, love

* * *

 _ **The Kings POV**_

I was a fool. I was so blind. All I ever wanted was right before my very eyes and yet I failed to see.

I let myself be taken under Babidis spell to free myself from shackles -

that never even existed in the first place.

To cut the bond that was formed in years of being a husband and father I thought held me back from getting stronger.

Yet in the end exactly this bond was the reason I kept going.

To let go of this life in peace and return to my old Saiyan self -

that was a patghetic, powerhungry freak.

Dying made me realize this. Made me realize a lot.

I was so selfish. Blinded by the chance of a rematch with Kakarott. To settle a score that never existed in the first place.

I realize all of it now.

I was not better than Babidi and Buu. maybe I was even worse.

What I did ...

can not be undone.

Even though the people I killed at the tournament had been revived their blood will continue to stick on my hands for eternity.

And I deserve this guilt.

I look at myself in the mirror. Freshly showered and clad in casual human clothing nothing suggests the battle I've just fought mere hours ago.

The beating I took untill I could not feel my legs anymore. How I was ready to be erased from existence by the force of the Spirit Bomb.

I don't feel any different. Although I've been to hell and back in less than twenty-five hours.

And why did I get revived in the first place?

I asked Porunga to resurrect everyone except those with evil in their hearts.

But here I am.

I feel my strong and steady heartbeat as I put my left hand on my chest.

But I feel empty inside. My guilt is eating me alive. My hands are shaking. I close my eyes, can't stand to see my own reflection anymore.

I don't deserve to be alive.

"Honey ...?", A voice reached out to me. A soft touch pulls me back into reality.

"Feeling better now?", my queen whispers gently as her arms embrace me from behind. Her lips pressing tender kisses from my neck to my shoulder and I swallow hard as a shiver runs down my spine. Her touch is helping me cling to sanity. It makes me feel ... strong.

But I don't know what to say.

"Cat's got your tongue?", she asks in a playful tone but I can hear a nervous giggle. As I don't answer she lets go of me and takes my shoulder to make me turn around.

I follow her silent order without any objections and look into her beautiful face that is that of an angel.

Her eyes are shining with love and joy as she smiles at me.

What now?

Should I tell her?

Should I confess? That I let Babaidi take over? That I wanted him to turn me into a monster? Into my old self?

"Hey ...", Bulma whispers and softly caresses my left cheek. Without any hesitation I lean into her touch and close my eyes with a heavy sigh. Her soft caress is like a safe haven for my dark and tainted soul. Something I can't think to live without.

Gods, I missed her so much.

She was the reason I tried taking Buu down with me.

To protect her. Protect our son.

But it had been in fucking vain!

I only made things worse!

She ... they ... died because of me.

"Honey? Honey, you should go to bed. You've been trough a lot. You look terribly exhausted. Come on."

With a smile she leads me towards the bed and I let her.

Yes, I am indeed tired.

But for different reasons.

As soon as I am sitting on our beds edge she embraces me again. And this time I can hear a change in her voice.

"Why ...? Why did you fight Buu all by yourself? Why did you kill all those people? What happened to you?"

She is crying. The scent of salt hits me like a sledgehammer. The small sound of a sob escapes her throat and I realize ...

I can't.

I can't tell her the truth. It would break her apart. Our son. Forever.

No.

I can not punish my family for the sins I comitted. I would loose them forever.

And I am not ...

I am not strong enough to bear that loss.

"I ..." Hiding something this grave from my queen is something I'd never even consider before. As I usually have no secrets towards my family. But this time ...

This time it is for the best. For the sake of those I love.

I will live with this secret. With the blood on my hands. This is my penalty.

"It ... was my fault. A chain reaction of unfortunate incidents I started and could not escape from."

This ... is even kind of true.

"It does ... not matter anymore."

"No ...", she rubs her eyes and looks at me.

"I'm just glad to have you back. That you've been revived!"

"Although it ... it does not make any sense. The wish applied only to those without an evil side ..."

"You still don't get it, don't you?", my queen asks with a grin and touches my chest.

No. My heart.

"I'ts because you've changed, love. You have a good heart. And I thank the gods and Enma for agreeing. For giving you back to me. I was afraid I ... lost you forever. I already swore myself to escape heaven and join you in hell!"

God ...

This woman at my side, my beautiful, feisty queen.

I love her so much. What did I do to deserve you, I ask myself.

"Bulma, I ...", I try to say but words simply can not express what is going on inside this currupted heart of mine.

And yet she understands. Her features soften, her eyes shine brightly and her gentle hands pull my face towards her.

I am so close to her now.

I can see my own reflection in her beautiful eyes, drown myself in the depts of those azure colored pools and loose my grip on reality over the sensation of her sweet lips on mine.

I am home.

Awarded with the most precious gift:

A second chance.

I ... will try. Try to make up for my past mistakes. Keep on living for those who can not.

And one day tell her the truth.

* * *

It is the middle of the night. My queen is softly snoring and clinging to me in her sleep as if she was afraid I would leave her again.

Foolish woman.

As if I'd ever leave her.

But I can not sleep. As soon as I close my eyes, memories wash over me like a flood of death. I saw myself as 'majin'. Saw myself approaching my wife and son with a smirk that was that of the devil himself. Raising my hand in attempt to ...

I cant even think about it.

Was that really ... me?

Did I look this terrifying? No wonder Kakarott was afraid of me.

I shake my head and leave my womans side. There is something I have to do.

It can not wait.

And so I leave our shared bedroom and walk down the hallway. The silence and darkness surrounding me like a thick blanket I am used to since I was a child.

My destination is not far away. In fact, I'm already standing im front of it:

My sons room.

"Trunks ...", I whisper and remember how he looked at me while I held him close. Moments before I took my life.

His eyes were so wide open and full of hope. He was so happy in this moment.

I could see how much he adores me. Me, the dark prince. Feared by many.

Although I used this embrace to knock my son out and save him, I meant every single word.

I am proud of my son. Funny how Babidis magic made me realize it. His magic was supposed to free the evil in my heart, but it only strenghtened the good.

Ironic, isn't it?

Without making a sound I open the door and step inside to sit on the bed next to him. Gently I let my hand run through his rediculously colored hair he inherited from his human side.

But I'm used to it.

He's sleeping safe and sound. Like the child he is. Trunks fought so hard. He's so much stronger than I was his age.

I'm so proud of him. So sorry I hurt him, left him behind.

But I knew he would be able to go on without me. Growing strong and proud.

"I am sorry ...", I whisper and take a deep breath as a sound disturbs the silence.

"Papa ...?"

"Sleep, boy. You need rest.", I'm not really sounding nice, I guess.

"Where do you go?", his voice has a hint of fear. Does he fear I might ... leave him?

"To bed, boy. Where else should I go in the middle of the night? I will wake you at 8 am sharp. We'll train."

"Really?!"

"Did I stutter? Sleep now."

A small laugher escaped him and a smile appears on my lips as stand up to leave. I'm feeling better now. Relieved.

As if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

"Trunks ... my son ... You fought well. Like a true Saiyan. I'm so proud of you.", I say and hear him hold his breath in shock. I fear he might start to cry but instead he jumped out of his bed and hugged my waist.

"I love you, papa ...", he whispers.

"I love you too, boy.", I admit and for once I let my guard down and kneel down to embrace him.

"No go to bed."

"Jessir!"

"And do not say anything to your mother."


End file.
